Gypsy Woman
by xxJaksxx
Summary: AH Bella's a gypsy. Edward's a traveling soldier. Edward is entranced by a certain gypsy in blue, silver and gold, but her job is to get money, not love. How will she cope? Will she run away, will Edward chase her?Read to find out.Rating may change. *BxE*
1. Gypsy Camp

**A/N: Based off the song Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff. Hope you enjoy! They are Spanish, just so you know. It's going to be in English and Spanish. All Spanish is thanks to Google Translator...lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that is Stephanie Meyer's work. :)**

_**Gypsy Woman**_

_**Chapter one:**_

_**Gypsy camp**_

__BPOV

"Bella?" Mamá called, "Bella, ven aquí!" **(Come here)**

"Próximos, Mamá!" **(Coming, Mom!)** I called back to her.

I'm told to always speak Spanish around the others in the camp. Only when we're alone can we speak English. I don't know why. That's just how it's been since I was about two.

I ran out the door of the little tent I shared with my mom and over to the little campfire a few of the others had going.

"Encuéntrame en la tienda en media hora." **(Meet me in the tent in half an hour)** She she told me quietly.

"Si." (Yes.) My tone was questioning.

"Go put on Grandmamá's dancing outfit. Quickly." She hissed so that only I heard her. I gasped.

Mom rarely let me see it, and NEVER let me touch it. "Si..." I nodded and stood up quickly, running back to the tent.

I pulled out the silk carrier bag it was folded neatly into, carefully pulling out the soft, silky shirt and skirt after.

It was such a fine silk, it almost felt like it wasn't there.

The shirt was a midnight blue that held tight to my torso, but flared out just above my hips. The sleeves were three-quarter length. Tight on my arms, flaring out at the elbow.

The skirt was tight in only the waist. Just to hold it on my hips. It just brushed the tops of my feet. It was the same color as the shirt.

I gently pulled on a pair of dark, hide-brown, soft leather boots that went to just below my knees.

I slipped in between the sleeping-bag-bed and our bag of clothes and slid my hand beneath the sleeping bags to grip another silk bag. It carried a belt of silver coins that draped from the belt and hung down. On the left side the coins fell about an inch higher than the hem of the skirt. On the right side, the coins stopped mid-thigh.

There was also some coins to attach to the shirt too. There were two small loops on the sleeves about an inch across to clip on a duo of coins from each loop. There was a belt of coins that tied beneath the bust that was like the one on my hips, except opposite. On the right side they stopped a n inch before the belt on my hips starts and on the left side it only went down to the bottom of my ribcage.

The coins themselves on the thin, gold chains had about two inches between coins.

Even with all the coins on the outfit, it was light. The coins were removable in case we needed to be quiet. It was soft and loose so it could be tied out of the way. Yet still alluring and added to the effect of our dancing. Perfect for my kind.

What are we? What am I? What are my people?

Many names do we have. Some call us thieves. Some call us teases. Also many other names. But most call us one thing.

Gitanos.** (Spanish)**

Zingari. **(Italian)**

Ciganëve. **(Albanian)**

Or simply..._Gypsies._

**A/N: So there you have it. Chapter one. All the translations are from Google, so if they aren't right...well I'm sorry. But I don't speak ANY of these languages so I'm going by Google. Reviews are the best :)**


	2. Warning?

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. So to keep you from getting angry with the time wasting Author's Note, I'll end it with...Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter Two**

_**Warning?**_

"Bella! Estás usando el traje! Se ve tan bonita en ti!" **(You're wearing the outfit! It looks so pretty on you!)** One of the other girls, Angel, called out as I came out of the tent. Angel's name is actually Angela, but everyone at camp just calls her Angel.

"Si. Gracias..." **(Yes. Thank you.)** I blushed as I walked to the campfire, the coins chiming softly. All the other girls that were ages twelve to sixteen were wearing their dancing outfits, too.

The coins from all our clothes clinked and rattled softly, making music in the silence around the campfire.

"No hay problema."** (No Problem) **She whispered as I took my place beside her. She and I are the only sixteen year olds. The others standing in line on the left of us are Jessy, Lauren, and Alina who are fifteen. On our right there's Ash, Ava, Sarina, Alexis, Trinity, Leanne, and Anica who are fourteen. Thirteen's are Kara, Maiya and Nicole. The only Twelve year old is Kaiya.

"No!" I heard someone from across the fire hiss to the girl next to her. I think it was Anika and Alexis. I don't know them all that well, so I'm not sure.

"Ahora, le niñas, que van a aprender sus rutinas de la ciudad que está parada en el futuro. Recuerde, el diniro es la máxima prioridad." **(Now, girls, you are going to learn your routines for the town we are stopping at tomorrow. Remember, money is top priority.)** One of the elders started. Her name is Rosalie.

All the elders are just wearing soft cotton skirts and short sleeved shirts.

"Si. Mañana, habrá un pequeño grupo de hombres muy ricos. Siguen siendo les hombres no importa lo ricos que son. Danza, y se le paga." **(Yes. Tomorrow, there will be a small group of very rich men. They are still men no matter how rich they are. Dance well, and you will be paid) [A/N: I have nothing against men!]** Another of the elders continued. Her name is Esme. She's like a second mother to all the girls in camp. She's also the oldest here.

"Bella, tú eres el que parece haser más dinero, usted estará en la parte delantera." **(Bella, you are the one that seems to make the most money, you will be in the front.)** My mother spoke up.

"Si."** (Yes.)** I stepped forward onto the hard, packed dirt of our practice area. It was packed from our nightly practices.

Esme spoke again, effectively pulling the others from daydreams of something to do, other than stand here, waiting for instructions, "Tudos ustedes saben que va a ser en un círculo, así que cuandome llame a su nombre, se alinean a la izquierda de Bella." **(You all know that you will be in a circle, so when I call your name, line up to the left of Bella.)** She paused and looked down at a paper in her hands. "Kaiya, Angel, Nicole, Jessy, Maiya, Lauren, Kara, Alina, Anica, Ash, Leanne, Ava, Alexis, Sarina, Trinity." As their names were called out they stepped in beside me. I could see how they were trying to put an older girl by a younger girl, but there weren't really enough of us older girls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours of going over the dance beats, they let us change and go to bed. The only music that had been going that night had been the chiming of coins against each other. Tomorrow we would have a drummer, too though. He's one of the elders brothers or something.

"Bella! Estoy tan emocionada! Pero...Bueno...Buenas noches, Bella!" **(Bella! I'm so excited! But...Well...Goodnight, Bella!)** Trinity called out as she headed over to her tent. She shares a tent with her mom and little sister. Her sister is only three, so she won't be dancing for quite a while.

"Buenas noches, Trin." **(Goodnight, Trin.)** I laughed as I slipped quietly into the tent.

I carefully folded the outfit back into its bag. I realized, a little late but oh well, that I forgot the head piece. It's a dark blue and gold beaded piece that uses clips to stay in my hair. There's a piece that hangs down so it sits right between my eyebrows. It's a little, silver star.

I'll just have to make sure I put it on tomorrow.

"Be careful with that Bell." My mom warned.

"Of course." I wouldn't have it any other way. I would never do anything to wreck that outfit. It's too pretty. I pulled on a long shirt that I use for sleeping in, and curled up in my bed. It was not even a foot away from my mom.

"You're so pretty. I love you." Mom played with a strand of my hair, and her voice sounded almost sad.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"I don't want you guys to go alone. You're too young! There's too many people out there that will take advantage of your youth. They're stronger than you girls! I'm so worried."

"Aw, momma! I'm going to be okay. We all are. Promise."

"I love you."

"Love you too, Mom. Buenas noches, Mamá." **(Goodnight, Mom.) **I smiled as I fell asleep. Excited for tomorrow, but too tired to stay awake.

The last thing I heard before I was completely engulfed in darkness, was, "Stay away from a bronze haired boy."

**A/N: HA! Chapter two! You people better be happy... hehe. I would make it longer, but I have to get ready for work right away, as it is I've been working on this instead of my homework.**


	3. Into the Town Center

**A/N: Sorry this isn't getting put up sooner. I'm sick and haven't really felt like typing. So I've mostly been watching T.V and cuddling with my mom. Yeah I know, I'm a little mama's girl, but you can't blame me, I've never had a male figure in my life so *sticks tongue out* Okay…anyway… Onto the CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**Chapter Three**

_**Into the Town Center**_

"Bella! Bella! Isabella, levántate!"** (Isabella, get up!)**

"Si, Mamá. Estoy arriba." **(Yes, Mom. I'm up.)** I groaned as I pushed myself up, onto my knees to look at the small mirror we have set up. Ugh. I look terrible. My hair is a mess. And I have...only about an hour to get ready, judging by the direction of the sun...

Fun...Not...I sighed.

"Are the other girls up already?" I mumbled sleepily to Mom.

"Si." She tossed the pile of silk that is my outfit for the day. "Put this on quickly. I'm going to do your hair and make up. Ten minutes and I'll be back."

"Okay." Standing up, I quickly, carefully, pulled on the silk items. Pulling out the coins and headpiece last. The headpiece would go on while Mom was doing my hair, the coins...I'll put them on after breakfast.

"Bella..." Mom and the younger girls breathed as they walked into the tent.

I just shrugged and the girls and Mom set about running around the tent getting what Mom told them too, and Mom worked on my hair and make up.

"Va a ser tan hermosa." **(You will be so beautiful.)** Mom whispered.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"Bella! Belly, su tan bonita!" **(Belly, your so pretty!)** The youngest here, Trinity's four year old little sister Katlynn **(A/N: Pronounced: Katelin)**, usually called Kate, smiled and toyed with one of the coins hanging from my skirt.

"Gracias…" **(Thank you.)** I blushed. I'm really not used to the complements.

"Te amo, Bella. Tenga cuidado. Cuidar de sí, chicas." **(I love you, Bella. Be careful. Look after eachother, girls.)** My mother sounded genuinely worried as we stepped out of the tent and towards the horses.

The other girls (Older and younger) saddled them and made sure all the tack was ready for us.

I hugged Mom one last time for the day. We would be back tonight, but I wasn't used to going into town without her and the rest of the adults.

We all quickly mounted the horses, keeping our skirts close to our legs, none of us felt like showing anyone what was underneath our skirts…

"Adiós!" The little kids all called as we left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We kept the pace brisk as we left for the town. We needed to get to town with enough time to dance in the town square, by a fountain in another area and one other place.

I sighed.

"Qué tiene de malo?" **(What's wrong?)** Trinity asked. She was riding beside me. We were in two columns with me and Trinity, followed by Angel and the rest.

"Nada." **(Nothing.)** She just raised an eyebrow. I frowned but continued, "Estoy cansado de hablar espanol! Sólo quiero usar un lenguaje más sencillo, Quiero volver a hablar Inglés!" **(I'm tired of speaking Spanish! I just want to use an easier language. I want to go back to English!)** Everything just spilled out of my mouth. All the other girls gasped.

"Usted habla Inglés?!"**( You speak English?!)** Alina exclaimed, riding up beside me. "Nos dijeron que nadie habla espanol, pero nada!" **(They told us no one spoke anything but Spanish!)**

"Lo siento." **(I'm sorry.)** I hung my head. The elders would find out about this. Perfect. "Mamá y yo hacemos. Nos dijeron que nadie iba a saber." **(Mom and I both do. We were told no one else was to know.)** I mumbled.

We slowed to horses so we had a chance to talk.

"I can speak English, too." Angel admitted.

A chorus of 'me too's went through the crowd. It turned out that everyone could speak English.

"We should hurry. We want to be back by tomorrow night. At the latest." I picked up the pace a little bit. Enough that we would get to the town with enough time to preform once, at least.

"Yeah. I can't believe that EVERYONE speaks English!" Sarina murmured from a few places back from me.

"I know. It's weird knowing that even when we thought we were the only ones that could speak English in the camp, others were probably speaking it in their minds, or to their parents." Ava agreed.

The girls chatted, in English, about all the stuff they thought would be in the town.

"Hey...Did anyone hear anything about a bronze haired boy?" I asked. I was curious.

"No. My mom said don't go near a tall blond girl with ice blue eyes." Leanne stated.

"My mom said that about a tall boy instead of girl." Ava, Ash and Anica all said at once.

"Creepy. Was I the only one that was told to stay away from a tall, bronze haired boy? I mean, there's more than one of you per description, why just me for the one boy?" I mused.

"Beautiful..." Trinity murmured from beside me. I looked up and saw lights strung up on houses and trees alike.

They were all lit up and sparkling. Even from where we were, we could hear laughter ringing out merrily from the town.

Happy. The town was happy...

I was trying to take in all the sparkling lights, gold embroidered materials and at the same time, get everyone to the town center quickly.

"Hey...look..." People on the streets started whispering among themselves as we went passed. We were outcasts in places like this.

We were thieves to people like this.

We were not right here.

I kept my head held high and the others followed my lead as we walked down the cobblestone street to the center. The horses had a place to stay that was pre-paid by the parents.

However, we had to find our own rooms.

"Bella...Everyone's staring..." Kara looked uncomfortable as she spoke to me.

"It's okay, Kara. We're new. They'll stop eventually."

As soon as we stepped into an open space, we knew we were in the center of the town. It was bustling and everyone was calling out prices and haggling.

"Disculpe, está usted de Miss Bella Swan?" **(Excuse me, are you Miss Bella Swan?)** A man came up beside my horse as I dismounted and asked.

"Si. Quién es usted?" **(Yes. Who are you?)**

"Mi, que son directos, no?"** (My, you are direct, aren't you?)**I just raised my eyebrow. He sighed. "My name is Jacob. Most call me Jake. I'm supposed to be looking after your horses for the duration of your stay."

"Oh. You speak English. So much easier. Um, anyway...Okay. So where do you want us to take them?"

"Oh, no where. I have people that are taking them for you. You can get right to work." He paused. "Sam, Embry, Seth, Jared, Leah!" Five more people with darker skin walked out. They looked like Jacob, but a little bit different. They all had darker skin, dark eyes and dark hair. Although Everyone had a different air about them. Sam seemed serious, opposed to Seth, who seemed totally relaxed.

"We got it ladies. You go have fun. Be careful. If you need to leave early, there's always one of us here. Just call out one of our names. In all honesty, pick one and we'll come." Jacob smiled one last time and they all mounted a horse. Jacob, Sam, Embry and Jared all took the reins of two other horses, so they were riding one and leading two, Leah and Seth were riding one and leading one.

As they walked off, we walked into the busy midsts of the Town Center.

**A/N: Yes, they all speak English. I was tired of trying to translate everything. It gets complicated. Hope you like it. I'm hoping for some reviews! They make the cold go away faster! (or so I say... :D )**


	4. The Blonds

_**A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. My computer crashed on me. I'm working on my bros comp because my computer still isn't fixed...and I think if I don't get another chapter or two up soon, one of my friends are going to hurt me lol. Anyway, on to the chapter...have patience...the chapter updates will be spread out drastically.**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, do you really thing I would be here? So, sadly, I don't...Stephanie Meyer The Great does :P**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The blonds**_

"Beautiful..." Kaiya murmured, walking beside me. We were walking toward the fountain that sits in the very middle of the town square.

"Yeah...look at all the little lights! Blue, yellow, red..." Angel sighed. "It's magnificent."

"Mmmhmm... Come on." I walked into a little alley way and went between the houses, careful not to knock anything over.

We may be gypsies, but we're not completely rude or heartless!

We found a little Inn not too far from the square, and got four rooms for tonight and tomorrow night.

"'Kay, Angel, Alina, Lauren and I will be the oldest in each of the rooms. Split into four groups, as evenly as possible."

Angel spoke up, "How about we just decide now, stop anyone from arguing later. We can't afford to waste time arguing."

Lauren, Jessy, Alina and Alexis nodded their agreement.

"Okay," I paused, how to make this work... "Angel take Kaiya, Anika and Sarina. Alina take Nicole, Leanne and Ava. Lauren take Maya, Kara and Ash. I'll take Trinity, Alexis and Ash. Lauren, first room, Alina, second, Angel third, and I'll take the farthest." Everyone nodded and started for their rooms.

"Meet back here in...say twenty minutes?" Alina looked to me. I nodded, and everyone went to their rooms, to put their costumes on and stash their clothes somewhere.

See, we're not very respected, anything that can be stolen, will. It's like an unwritten law or something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella? Can you help me...this curl won't stay and keeps pushing the coin wierdly." Alexis frowned as she kept pulling at it.

"Alexis, don't pull at it." I used a little bit of water from the basin and wet the strands of hair so they stayed. "There." We were careful not to wreck our hair and make-up because we wanted to look our best the first night.

"Whose the drummer?" Trinity asked as we met with the others.

"Ummm, Esme's brother, I think. His name's Michael. We're supposed to meet him soon in the square. Come on. Quickly. I don't want to miss him."

With that, we all walked quickly back to the square. Everyone was admiring our costumes and the glittering, tinkles of the coins as we passed. We hear people murmuring and start to follow.

There. The reason we don't stay too close to the square. We attract attention this way.

"Micheal, Micheal...Where would he be..." I mused.

"Isabella?" A deep voice asked as I walked by a small, dark shadowed corner.

Startled, I jerked back a little bit, thoroughly stopping both my friends and the crowd following. "Who are you?" My body stayed tensed to run.

"Michael. Emse's brother." He stepped into the light of the lit up houses so I could see him. He was about six feet. A good five inches taller than me. He had a dark caramelly color for his hair. It was ruffled and a little bit shaggy. He didn't have a beard or even stubble, so his hair must be a preferred style. He was wearing a dark red shirt and black pants. Black boots and gloves to finish it.

There was a small drum sitting just inside the lightly shadowed part. He grabbed it and stepped closer. In turn, I stepped back.

Habit.

"I prefer Bella. This is Angel, Lauren, Jessy and Alina." I pointed out the oldest of us.

"And the others?"

"Does it matter to you?" I countered.

"I like to know who I'm working with."

I paused before listing off the other girls.

He nodded as I finished and started to head to the fountain with nothing but a brisk 'let's go' as he passed me. I rolled my eyes.

"Bella...can we trust him?" Angel murmured softly enough the others couldn't hear.

"We have to." I followed him into the brightly lit square. The light was different colors. Between the sunset and the lights strung through the trees and buildings, the light was all kinds of reds, blues, greens and golds.

"It's so pretty," The others murmured to themselves.

The lights that bounced off our coins, left glittering circled of silver and gold light on every surface it could touch.

People openly gawked at our clothes, gathering around, but far enough away that we couldn't touch or take anything. As we walked, a path cleared in the bystanders, until we stopped right in front of the fountain.

Everyone made a circle around us, and without a second thought I looked at Micheal. "Ready?" I asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be..." Alexis looked nervous.

"It's okay. It's only the first day. Quickly...before they all lose interest."

We quickly shifted and, as we stilled, Michael started a slower beat. As we moved, the light playing on our clothes, the wind carrying the chiming of coins through the crowd, more people gathered. Michael kept speeding up the beat every minute or so.

The movements were as fluid as water, as graceful as a river, and had everyone's undivided attention.

We heard money hit the ground at our feet as we moved. We could hear coins of silver and gold chiming with our decorative coins as they hit each other.

Suddenly, with one last slam on the drum, we all stopped dead. We were panting and the light was still moving as our clothing stilled around us.

It was silent for a few beats, until everyone started clapping and more money was thrown to us. We all smiled and curtsied, aside from Micheal. He just got up and walked away.

"Michael!" I called after him.

"I'll be here tomorrow night. See you then." And he just disappeared.

I shook my head and went to start gathering up the change. The others followed suit.

"You were very good." Two people were standing over Leanne, Ash and I. One was a boy and one a girl. They both had honey blond hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They both looked about seventeen.

Our heads snapped up to look at them. "Thank you. You are very kind." I straightened our from picking up money. We had be crouched so as not to wreck our costumes.

"It is no trouble really." I heard both the others gasp as they straightened.

"B-B-Blond!" Leanne whispered to me. I looked at them, and sure enough, they both had the description of those to avoid.

The girl cocked her head to the side as she watched Leanne.

"Go. Mix with the others. Send Angel over, take Ash." I angled myself between the two younger girls and the blond pair. Leanne nodded, grabbed Ash's arm and signaled Angel over.

"Who is that?" The blond boy asked as the two left.

"I don't tell anyone our names before we know theirs." I stalled, and Angel appeared beside me. I glanced at her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry, but we have other...responsibilities to attend to. Lovely to meet you. Bye..." Angel grabbed my hand and placed a few coins in it. Spread them out.

We each had a small bag of coins in our hands.

The blond boy grabbed my arm, "I'm Jasper, this is Rosalie." I looked at them as Angel stopped when she noticed I wasn't following.

"I...I really have to go..." I murmured trying to pull away. His grip just tightened a little.

"Who are they? I told you our names. What are theirs?" His piercing blue eyes seemed like they could see right through me.

"Leanne, Ash, Angel, Bella...a few others..." I pulled against him again.

"The one girl specifically? The one that talked to you?" Jasper insisted.

"None of your business. I have to go." I got my arm free, turned and ran.

**A/N: Sorry again for the delay, but honestly, there really wasn't anything I could do. My comp died... I'm holding a funeral for it this weekend :P No...I'm going to get it fixed....Well...REVIEW!! Pretty please with Edward on top? Hehe...luv ya!**

**xxJaksxx**


End file.
